


you can't break yourself so easily here (so please don't try)

by mido



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M, oh well, this turned more into just a recount of what i think life on mink's homeland for sly would be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't unusual for Sly to come home beat up and bloody on Midorijima, but for him to get into a fight on Mink's homeland meant he came home a lot more black and a lot more blue. The azure-haired male had quickly learned that the people here weren't as aggressive as the people back home; if anything, they preferred not to talk to many people at all. They'd have no problem maintaining casual conversation with Mink, but Sly's unusual blue hair and big headphones around his neck were offsetting to most, making it obvious the latter wasn't from around here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't break yourself so easily here (so please don't try)

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://shirosly.tumblr.com).

It wasn't unusual for Sly to come home beat up and bloody on Midorijima, but for him to get into a fight on Mink's homeland meant he came home a lot more black and a lot more blue. The azure-haired male had quickly learned that the people here weren't as aggressive as the people back home; if anything, they preferred not to talk to many people at all. They'd have no problem maintaining casual conversation with Mink, but Sly's unusual blue hair and big headphones around his neck were offsetting to most, making it obvious the latter wasn't from around here.

He still got by. He'd gotten his own allmate after Ren had been painfully obvious about wanting to stay back on Midorijima with Aoba; a fluffy white cat with an amber patch over its ear and tail named Akira. It was mostly just so he could remember to call Aoba once a week; the latter had made him promise. Life in this place wasn't terrible compared to home, but it was new and a bit intimidating at times. Sly would find himself hiding away inside until Mink came home, not bothering to try going outside.

That was a few weeks ago. Sly's settled into routine by now, and has grudgingly accepted a (much warmer) knit parka to replace his orange hoodie; the sleeves were threadbare and he had been in need of a new jacket for a while now. The outdoors wasn't as frightening as it had been at first, but Sly still liked being outside at night more than day; both because he preferred the dark to the sunlight and to spite Mink's warnings that he'd freeze.

However, with Sly being Sly and whatnot, he still managed to get a few fresh bruises by the end of each week, but by now he'd learned to be more subtle about them. Last time he'd walked inside the cabin with black and blue arms, Mink had nearly torn the male's head off for being so careless. Sly didn't bother to correct him on the fact that it wasn't carelessness causing injuries; it was just routine for him, one he'd kept for a long time. He doesn't expect the older man to understand his logic, but he can't find it in himself to care. It was Sly's own habit, and Sly's alone.

Today, however, the blue-haired male had not had the best morning. He'd woken up early and found himself unable to fall asleep, so he had decided to get up if his attempts at sleep were always going to be fruitless this particular morning. Mink was already gone, so he'd ended up trying and failing to replicate the older man's coffee brew. Sly's patience had already wound down, so he made do and gulped down the bitter mixture, then practically inhaled a leftover muffin from a batch made yesterday.

At least his parka was still where he left it. The blue-haired male slipped it on, accidentally spilling a few leftover crumbs over it. It was autumn now, and while during summer Sly was able to roam the cabin shirtless if he wanted to, colder weather was the time he took refuge in his layers of clothing immediately after waking up. He pulls the thickly knit fabric closer to himself, relishing in its warmth.

At first he decides that he doesn't feel like going out today, and chooses to play random games Noiz had downloaded on his coil before he left while he curls up on the couch in front of the fireplace. Unfortunately, after an hour of plowing through five shooters in a row, Sly's practically up to his knees in boredom. Akira jumps onto the back of the couch, slinking along the edge then leaping down into the blue-haired male's lap and making herself comfortable. He blows at raspberry at her and drops a hand into her fur, raking through it lazily as she purrs.

Already opposing his original decision, Sly picks Akira up and drops her on the couch, standing and slipping on his boots. He stops before walking out the door, choosing instead to grab his headphones from the bedroom and pulling them over his ears and queuing up something random from his playlist. Now he leaves the house, trudging out of his haven of warmth. The crisp leaves crunch beneath his feet, filling the placid silence of Mink's homeland. A breeze ruffles his hair, leaving dried stems and such in its wake.

Somehow he ends up at the marketplace, and after digging around in his pockets he finds a dollar or two to spend. The people around here grown accustomed to him by now; his parka, the feathers and the ornaments in his hair have helped him fade in, along with him usually only coming here with Mink when he tags along for entertainment. Most of the time the older man denies Sly the privilege of going here alone; every time he has he's come back beat up and extremely irritated.

Of course, while the blue-haired male isn't in the mood for fighting right now, deep down he knows happen anyway. It was just his nature. For now, though, he settles for buying one of the glazed cinnamon buns a young lady sells right in the heart of the marketplace. He makes a beeline through the bustling people; despite his original belief from when he first came here that there would be barely anyone around, Mink's homeland seemed to have thrived in the older man's absence. Sly plops himself down on a wooden bench outside one of the numerous craft shops lining the marketplace plaza. A group of children burst out of a stall across the street, laughing loudly as they chase a rubber ball, weaving through the legs of admonishing adults as their breath comes short and fast with giggles. The blue-haired male's lazy gaze follows their flushed faces past the thickly knitted gaggle of people until they disappear from his line of sight.

It's twenty minutes later, long after Sly's finished his roll, that he decides to stop lazing around and head back home. His ass is a bit sore from sitting on a hardwood surface for a while, but he stretches his legs and ignores it as he loiters along the side of the small crowd of people, slipping through cracks in the somewhat calm chaos. He makes his way out through the other side, then locates the path he usually takes home. The chilly air nips at his exposed fingers -- he jams his hands in his pocket and nuzzles his face down into his parka a little more in response. His hears absendmindedly pick up the sound of footsteps approaching him, but Sly ignores it unwittingly, continuing forward in his trek home. When he feels calloused hand grip his shoulder, however, he instinctively flinches, jerks away and roughly shake the pressure off immediately. The blue-haired male turns, actually looking to see who he just rejected, and is only half surprised to see Mink's stoic eyes watching him, one dark eyebrow raised.

Sly flushes in embarrassment at his mistake, turning away and stomping along the path with exaggerated footsteps. "It's a reflex." He replies to Mink's silent question with a childish tone. "You can't fucking sneak up on me like that, Jesus Christ."

"You shouldn't say that." The older man catches up to him with barely any effort, his long strides going much farther than Sly's lazy ones. His tone isn't miffed in the least; he's gotten used to the former after living with him this long.

The blue-haired male raises an eyebrow, asking "What? Jesus?"

"Yes. It's disrespectful."

"Jesus can suck my dick."

"That's a little crude."

"Or I can suck yours."

Sly ends his statement with an animated eyebrow wiggle, eliciting a sigh from the other. Mink stays silent, letting their idle conversation give way to comfortable silence. The blue-haired male figures the older man should be used to his ample sexual declarations, but it didn't really matter to him. Making Mink uncomfortable was a feat in itself, one he hoped to accomplish someday. Possible innuendos and dares tuck themselves in the back of Sly's mind as he lets out an exaggerated "brrr" and slips his hand into Mink's coat pocket, where the latter's own hand already resides. The older man laces their fingers together without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [kanerdki-ken](http://kanerdki-ken.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
> hmu at shirosly.tumblr if u wanna request a thing! \o/ i write homestuck, dmmd, and a little bit of kagepro and no.6


End file.
